


деформированные.

by lykretsiya



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykretsiya/pseuds/lykretsiya
Summary: у салли все шрамы в лице.





	деформированные.

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн — начало четвёртого эпизода, помноженное на пару лет и самостоятельность.

салли просыпается первой — потому что так привычно. идёт в ванную, прихватив с тумбы футляр с искусственным глазом (который выглядит _точь-в-точь как настоящий, если смотреть в прорези протеза_ ; наверное — салли не проверяет); ларри сонно ворочается на постели, подгребая под себя одеяло.

по-хорошему — можно было сделать полноценный искусственный глаз, чтобы он всегда был в глазнице и ворочался в ту же сторону, в которую салли смотрит, или сделать пересадку, но... дело даже не в деньгах, хотя, конечно, и в них тоже.

салли дезинфицирует вставной глаз, оттирает мутное пятно с радужки и аккуратно вставляет его в глазницу. салли не чувствует дискомфорта, потому что дискомфорт становится нормой; она смотрится в зеркало только для того, чтобы направить зрачок вперёд.

у ларри все щёки в шрамах от прыщей, и она часто шутит, что у них с салли больше общего, чем кажется; это совершенно несмешная шутка, и даже ларри над ней не смеётся. у салли скорее все шрамы в лице, чем всё лицо в шрамах, но это совершенно не имеет значения, потому что ларри шутит свои тупые несмешные шутки не про, а вместе с салли.

шрамы на лице салли белые, затянувшиеся, но заметные; полностью восстановить верхнюю губу не удаётся, но ларри говорит, что так целоваться прикольнее, и салли кивает, особо не вдумываясь в то, насколько это правда, а насколько — попытка не задеть её чувства (салли сложно задеть).

— могла бы и разбудить меня, — сонно бормочет ларри и виснет на плече салли — играючи, разумеется, потому что в противном случае у салли подкосились бы колени.

— ты крепко спала.

салли проводит расчёской по длинным, ниже лопаток, волосам и думает, что пора, наверное, их состричь, как это делает эшли. и отказаться от хвостиков — в пользу удобства и причёски под уши, хотя это почти одно и то же. ларри сцепляет руки на животе салли и сопит ей в затылок.

— вечером тодд ждёт нас у себя, помнишь?

с ларри за спиной салли не может ни умыться, ни почистить зубы, ни нормально расчесаться.

— я помню, — бормочет ларри в волосы салли, крепче обнимая её поперёк живота.

ларри не обременяет себя пижамой, поэтому жмётся к спине салли голой грудью; это привычно и успокаивает. салли почти забывает о том, что один из её глаз — пустышка и совершенно полый внутри.

— я опоздаю на работу, если ты не перестанешь на мне виснуть.

вообще-то салли не имеет ничего против, а когда ларри, пробормотав что-то крайне отдалённо цензурное (одни лишь предлоги да местоимения), разворачивает её лицом к себе и долго, медленно целует каждый шрам на её лице — становится очень даже за.

ларри целует салли в деформированную верхнюю губу, ещё раз — в искусственный глаз, и уходит делать кофе.

салли уже пять минут как должна быть одета.


End file.
